The present invention relates generally to food preparation fuel products, and more particularly provides a unique combustible container for cooking or barbecuing food.
Recreational outdoor cooking or the so-called backyard "barbecue" is an activity currently of wide spread enjoyment. Consequently, a substantial commercial market has developed for charcoal and petroleum products which feature a variety of aspects of convenience for the consumer. Charcoal is conventionally marketed for such purposes in the form of small briquettes contained within a durable paper bag. The briquettes must be suitably stacked in the bottom of the charcoal grill and then soaked with a flammable liquid to allow for adequate combustion. This process is unusually messy and dangerous. The process of stacking the briquettes will usually cover the user's hands with black soot, while placement of flammable liquid on the briquettes leads to thousands of instances of property damage and dermal burns every year. In order to eliminate some of these undesirable characteristics of outdoor cooking, charcoal briquettes have been marketed in egg carton-like containers which may be placed in the bottom of the charcoal grill and ignited. While this eliminates the mess usually caused by actual manual contact with the briquettes, such containers invariably do not burn well since the charcoal is not stacked in a suitable pile to maximize the heat generated by the coals. Likewise, charcoal briquettes have been marketed which are pre-soaked with a flammable petroleum liquid. This form of charcoal is somewhat dangerous, since it is subject to accidental ignition if the storage bag is left open or subjected to an inordinate amount of heat. Likewise, such self ignitting briquettes are rendered ineffective if they are exposed to a moderate amount of humidity. Self-lighting charcoal which has failed to function can become a potential safety hazard, especially where a disappointed consumer impatiently pours gasoline or other explosive material over the coals in a frustrated attempt to initiate combustion. The hazards associated with the various products available on the market are often unavoidable even with prudent use.
The outdoor cooking fuel products available on the market are notably inefficient and possess shortcomings in the areas described. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an outdoor cooking fuel or charcoal burning package which eliminates or substantially minimizes the above mentioned and other problems and limitations typically associated with outdoor cooking or barbecuing.